


Who Tells Your Story

by hurtroad



Category: F. T. Island
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Death, Coming of Age, Drama, Drama galore, Drug Use, F/M, Family Drama, Gay, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, Slice of Life, biography??, biopic type thing, gays, gays with instruments, happy ending if you squint, life story, nflying uncles, someone gonna be GAY, will everyone die? stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtroad/pseuds/hurtroad
Summary: Wherein the children of four musicians tell the story of their father's lives — the good, the bad, and the ugly.





	Who Tells Your Story

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for clicking on my story! ＼ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ／
> 
> DISCLAIMERS:  
> trigger warning!! this story will contain sensitive topics like alcohol and drug use, mentions of rape/sexual assault (you probably know why, and speaking of, chode jonghoon will be included in the early parts of the story but NOT as a main character. i'm not giving him that effort), death, swearing, etc. please don't read if you're triggered by these things :( i will caution on specific chapters where those will be apparent for your safety! please stay safe while reading!
> 
> this story, although based on true events, is FICTION. none of this is complete and utter fact. some things will be fabricated or altered for entertainment's sake. please don't attack me if things aren't 100% accurate to ftisland's history, it's not supposed to be!!
> 
> thank you for clicking again, i hope you will enjoy! happy reading :D

_we_ did _love each other. we loved each other so hard, sometimes, it was painful. you know, the way they say in books and movies, how you love someone so much it hurts._

_we did. we loved each other, but for the worst of us._

_people always say love will lead the way, love is strength, love brings you happiness. in our case, it led to our demise. not only our love for each other, but the love for music._ our _music._

_i think my job was one of the worst jobs anyone could ever have._

_the thing is, with work, there are some days where you just want to quit. just on impulse, drop everything. it’s the feeling that runs through your gut and doesn’t subside until you fall asleep that night. you’re full of so much anger, resentment, frustration, doubt. nothing seems worth it._

_then there are other days where you can’t help but to break down in tears because you are so fucking grateful. there’s nothing else you’d rather be doing in the world, than being up on stage, with hundreds of thousands of people screaming_ your _name. Screaming_ “FTISLAND.”

_what made it all even harder was not ever knowing when would be the last time i would hear those voices, see those faces._


End file.
